


summer's kiss

by honeydewminho



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Completed, Crying, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Romance, dongpaca uwu, soft bois, wishing under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: eleven eleven, make a wish





	summer's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my old short fic that is posted on wattpad and since ab6ix debuted already why not post it here? 
> 
> don't be too hard on me, i didn't edit this much and my writing style is completely different from a year ago djdkdkka

_11:11, make a wish._

 

Donghyun's mother kept telling him that. It was his first and last memory of her before she died.

 

Her mother told him almost everyday. _"Sleeping late at night isn't good but, after wishing on exactly 11:11, your wish will come true."_

 

Of course, young Donghyun thought it was real and did it. Some of his wishes did come true but, some did not.

 

And the wish of his mother staying strong and be healthy wasn't granted. Sometimes, he thinks that the nights he spent wishing on the stars for his mother to come back was just a waste of time.

 

In the end, his mother died. He didn't want to make wishes anymore for they won't be granted but, his mother's last words struck him.

 

_"Don't stop wishing. Someday at the right time and right place, your wish will come true."_

 

Silly as it may sound but, Donghyun believed in her mother. He loved her so much that he didn't stop wishing, not even a single day missed.

 

Donghyun claps his hands twice and shuts his eyes tightly. Feeling the cold summer night breeze, he makes a wish at exactly 11:11.

 

"I wish that someone will love me as much as how my mother did." He whispers under his breath.

 

The waves from the beach echoing. It was such a peaceful night. The stars were out and was shining brightly.

 

"I wish I won't be alone this year." He continues on.

 

"I wish that I will soon shine as bright as the stars tonight." He smiles a little.

 

"I wish that my wishes will be granted." He ends with a clap and flying kiss to the sky.

 

This was Donghyun's everyday routine. Sleep at 8 at night then wake up again at 10:30. Then go to beach and make a wish st exactly 11:11 PM.

 

It was another normal night for him, soon he will be twenty years old. A twenty year old young man without a mother and a father, with no siblings, no friends, and especially no girlfriend. Well, he isn't sure if he is straight in the first place but, oh well.

 

He actually has one friend though. His name is Kim Donghan, well... Donghan is Donghyun's cousin, that counts right?

 

Usually, Donghyun will go home after a couple minutes after wishing but, since yesterday he seems to space out a lot after wishing and finds himself at home around 1:00.

 

"I really hope my wishes will come true..." He whispers to no one in particular. The way he looks at the sea is just so sad. It's like he his longing for something that will soon come. 

 

"Mom? How are you? Are you doing well up there?" He faces the sky. The stars reflecting in his eyes. "I miss you so much, mom." He takes a breathe sharply. "Are you there with dad?" He asks, even though he knows that no one will answer. 

 

"Me? I'm doing well but... not the best." His breath hitches as his eyes begins to water. "Why did you have to leave me, mom... dad?" A tear rolls down his cheeks without him noticing. 

 

It seems that these days has been really stressful for him. It's not easy for nineteen year old to work for himself to survive. He doesn't have an another pillar to lean on other than Donghan.

 

Both of them are busy with studies and are struggling to pay the rent for their shared apartment. It isn't easy. 

 

"Mom, it's so hard. I-i don't want this... please," He pleads, crying his eyes out.

 

"Please come back, mom."

 

He couldn't take it anymore. He lets all his frustrations, he cries his heart out, not knowing that someone was watching him from afar.

 

"What did I do wrong to deserve this?" He asks, sniffling. "It's so unfair," He adds on.

 

"You didn't do anything wrong. Life is just unfair..." A voice replies to him, approaching him slowly.

 

Donghyun looks up and then to his side to see a silhouette of a man approaching him. Usually, if you were on your right mind you would have ran away but, something was stopping Donghyun from doing so.

 

"Are you okay?" The man was not a silhouette anymore but, a very handsome man talking to Donghyun.

 

Donghyun just looks at him as he offers him a handkerchief.

 

"Take it, you need it more than I do right now." He says which Donghyun just nods and accepts it. "Don't worry, there is no snot in there. It's clean." Donghyun chuckles as he wipes his tear-stained face.

 

"Now, your smiling." The mysterious man says while giving him a very sweet smile. "You're even laughing a little." He adds on.

 

Donghyun just smiles a little. He calmed down a bit, thanks to the still-unknown guy.

 

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" He finally decides to speak up. "I'm Donghyun. Kim Donghyun." He adds on offering a handshake.

 

"I'm Youngmin, Im Youngmin, nice to meet you." Youngmin gave him another sweet smile, which Donghyun seems to be loving. "It's nice meeting you too." Donghyun says as they shakes hands.

 

"So, umm... what brings you here?" Donghyun asks Youngmin as he moves over to leave some space for Youngmin to sit on. "Me? I can't sleep. I've been having insomnia lately." He replies. He takes the seat next Donghyun and mumbles a 'thank you'.

 

Donghyun just responds with a short "Oh,".

 

"How about you? Why are you here at this time of night?" It was now Youngmin's turn to ask.

 

"Hmm, I come here every night to wish." He replies leaning his back against the bench while looking at the sea.

 

"To wish?" He asks him with curiosity. "Yeah, to wish."

 

"Oh, I get it! You wish at 11:11, right?" Youngmin asks amused. "Yeah, did you make a wish too?" He asks Youngmin, his smile slowly returning.

 

"I didn't, I was too late." He replies. "What were you gonna wish for?" Donghyun asks.

 

Even though both of them haven't known each other for long time. Heck, it hasn't been an hour and yet here he is asking him some personal shit.

 

"I was gonna wish that someone's wishes will finally come true." He says looking at waves, unaware that Donghyun is staring at him.

 

"Wow, your friend must be lucky for them to have a friend like you." Donghyun says with a chuckle. "We're not friends. Well, not yet." What Youngmin just said made Donghyun's heart skip a beat.

 

It's not me so, why am I feeling like this?

 

"Oh, then that person's lucky." He says with a grin and Youngmin returns the same playful grin.

 

_"My diamond girl. Only I want to have you, You're like a gem. My diamond girl, The only thing I wanna steal. What's the use of saying it? You're my diamond."_

 

"I'm sorry, I'll take the call real quick." Youngmin says as he stands up to answer the call. "What do you want?" Donghyun could hear Youngmin's faint voice. It was a bit unclear but, he can hear it nonetheless.

 

"Okay, mom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Youngmin comes back and gives him an apologetic smile. "Is everything okay?" Donghyun asks.

 

"Yeah, my roommate woke up and he didn't saw me so, he got worried. And now, he wants me to go back." Youngmin answers while scratching the back of his neck. Donghyun nods then smiles.

 

"You should go now, it's getting late. Thanks for the company by the way." Youngmin chuckles. "You're welcome. And you should go now too." Youngmin states as Donghyun stands up.

 

"Will you be here? Tomorrow?" Donghyun asks. Youngmin raised his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" He asks.

 

"I-it's not what you think! I just... I-i... Uh, want to give you the... Handkerchief! Yeah, because of that." Donghyun stutters as he fiddles with his fingers which Youngmin thought was so adorable.

 

"Well, you could give it to me right now." Youngmin extends his hand.

 

It's not that Youngmin doesn't want to see him again. It's just fun to tease him.

 

"No! I mean... It has my snot and my tears. I should clean it before I give it to you." He reasons out. "Okay, then same time? Same place?" Youngmin grins.

 

"Be here before 11:11, let's make a wish together." Donghyun says as he runs off.

 

"See you soon."

 

-

 

It's been a whole month since Donghyun and Youngmin met. It's been a whole month since Donghyun went back home at almost dawn. And it's been a whole month since he cried.

 

A whole month since both of them became closer.

 

It's currently 10:43 late at night. And Donghyun was bringing a big bag filled with blankets and food.

 

Both of them planned on having a picnic under the stars tonight. Cliché, I know.

 

After a couple of minutes of walking, he finally arrives to see a waiting Youngmin sitting on the bench.

 

"Aren't you gonna at least help me, hyung?" Donghyun chuckles as Youngmin quickly stands up and gets the big, heavy bag, from Donghyun while muttering a 'I'm very sorry.' to him.

 

In the whole month of them trying to get to know each other, they both found out that they had a three year gap in their age. With Youngmin being older while Donghyun the younger one. But that didn't stop them from hanging out with each other.

 

"You should have told me that it was heavy and I could have helped you brought it here! You have my number don't you? Use it if you need my help." Youngmin scolds him.

 

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll do it next time. I promise," Donghyun says as he gives him a grin.

 

"Let's set the blankets now. It's almost 11:11." He says as Youngmin nods.

 

They didn't have much difficulty in setting things up so, just after a couple of minutes they're already laying beside each other stargazing.

 

"Wow! The stars are super bright today." Donghyun exclaims with clear excitement in his voice. "Yeah, it's bright. Just like the day when we both met for the first time." Youngmin says as he sighs in content.

 

"I can't believe it that it's been a month already." Donghyun looks at Youngmin with a smile plastered on his face.

 

"Yeah, time flies so fast. Especially when I'm with you." Youngmin replies as he pulls Donghyun in for a hug. "Why is that?" Donghyun asks as he buries his face in Youngmin's chest.

 

This type of skin-ship has already became normal for the two of them for this past month.

 

"Because you're so fun to be with that I always forget the time." Youngmin replies with a cheeky grin. "Ew, you're so cheesy today." Donghyun scrunches his nose, pretending to be grossed out. But in reality he's actually loving it.

 

"But, you love me." Youngmin says as he brings his hand to Donghyun's chin, lifting it up for his eyes to meet with his.

 

"Whatever," Donghyun rolls his eyes at Youngmin. "Aye, admit it already." Youngmin teases  him. "It's almost 11:11, be quiet." Donghyun says as he snuggles closer to him.

 

"Okay, Donghyunie."

 

For the past month, they knew that there was a three year gap. They got to know more about each other, they became closer. They got their wishes, they got to call each other cute nicknames. And they got to fall in love. Yes, Kim Donghyun is so in love with Im Youngmin.

 

It's hard not to, Youngmin is just so irresistible. He is such a gentle guy, he takes care of Donghyun very well. He is perfectly imperfect in Donghyun's eyes. (Also, in the author's eyes)

 

"It's 11:11... Make a wish."

 

They both clapped twice.

 

"What did you wish for?" Donghyun asks Youngmin. "What did you wish?" Youngmin repeated Donghyun's question, clearly avoiding the question.

 

"I asked you first!" Donghyun retorts while earning a chuckle from the older. "I only wished one thing." Donghyun was now even more curious because of Youngmin's secrecy.

 

"What was it?" Donghyun asks, excited and quite nervous for this. "If I told you, will you grant it?" Youngmin asks. His eyes looking straight at Donghyun's. 

 

What was happening right now is like something that came out from romance-novel, where the boy and the girl are under the stars and are about to kiss or something. But, of course... that won't happen, right?

 

"It depends on what the wish is," Donghyun replies, managing to not stutter. "Then if you say it like that, I won't tell you." Youngmin turns his back from Donghyun. "Ah, why?" Donghyun complains, forcing Youngmin to look at him.

 

"It's a very important wish and you're the only who can grant it. If you won't grant it then... there is no point in telling you what it is." Youngmin pouts unconsciously. "Aish, I'll grant it then. What is it?" Donghyun replies.

 

_Dug, dug, dug._

 

Donghyun's heart beat raced as Youngmin turn to face him. It was as if in a slow motion, like in a movie, Youngmin whispered and leaned close.

 

"A kiss," He mutters as he brings Donghyun's face closer. Before Donghyun can even react, their lips already connected. Donghyun remained frozen. He didn't know what to do. 

 

Should he kiss back? He doesn't know what to do. Heck, he doesn't even know how he feels right now. Is he happy? Sad? Surprised? Angry? It was his first kiss after all. Should he push him away?

 

But, after debating with himself, he just decide to kiss back.

 

He felt Youngmin smiles through the kiss. It was sweet and gentle. He would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't feel good.

 

Their lips moved in synced. The kiss was perfect. Donghyun felt butterflies in his stomach, it was his first time and he's glad it was Youngmin. 

 

Youngmin breaks the kiss from the need of more air.  He looks at Donghyun lovingly, in a way that could melt you. 

 

"I wished to get a kiss from you in the moonlight and," He breathes in, smiling. "My wish was granted." He pulls Donghyun in a warm embrace. 

 

"Why?" Donghyun mumbles although Youngmin heard it clearly. Donghyun breaks free from the embrace. "Why did you kiss me?" He asks, lips still a bit swollen.

 

"Don't you get it? It's because I love you." He replies, pecking his pretty lips once more. "I love you more than how you're mother loved you." 

 

"Do you love me too?" He adds.

 

Donghyun was speechless. He was in the verge of tears.

 

"Yes, I love you too. For a long time now." 

 

Tonight was perfect, amazing even. Not only did the stars shone bright but, one of his wish was granted. He even got a kiss under the moonlight.

 

 


End file.
